hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5346 (20th January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Peri throws confetti over Courtney. Jesse, Grace and Liam get excited on the day of Jesse and Courtney's wedding. James puts a letter in an envelope addressed to Romeo and Juliet. Jesse gets nervous about the wedding. Liam gives Jesse Adam's cufflinks. Jesse didn't think he'd ever get married without Adam by his side. Jesse says that from today on, they have no more secrets or lies. Sylver arrives with bad news. Liberty tells Brody that she hasn't heard a word from Sienna. He receives a text from Warren, wanting to meet in the alleyway. Grace is annoyed that Sylver has to go to Macclesfield. He promises to be back for the reception. James tells Grace that he's going to turn himself in, but Grace refuses to let him do so. Warren blames Joel for losing the twins. He says Joel better hope that God forgives him because Warren never will. Joel realises that he was right about Warren not actually caring about Joel. Warren says that because of Joel, Sienna now has the twins. Joel says that if he didn't kidnap Brody, then maybe she wouldn't have kidnapped the twins. Brody is angry at Joel for helping Warren. Joel thinks Brody and Warren should work together, but Warren wants to go after Sienna himself. Brody tells Warren that if he's going after Sienna, he is coming with him. Scott accidentally drops his wallet. Mitchell sees him and Azim kissing and says that he didn't know that they were a thing. Mitchell notices Scott's wallet, but pockets it. Maxine compliments Jesse and tries to calm him down. She thanks him for giving her a shift at the wedding. Peri reads Jesse's poem to Courtney. Peri brings up Granny Campbell not getting an invite and Courtney says that it'll remidn her that she was wrong about saying that Courtney was going to be living on the estate for the rest of her life. Romeo worries to Marnie about James, unaware he and Grace are watching from afar. Grace points out that they're now living a stable, normal life and Romeo doesn't need his dad in prison. She admits that the guilt is killing her too. He thinks he should do the time he deserves. Grace points out that the family will be left to fall apart in the aftermath with Donna-Marie. The guest begin to arrive at the wedding. Maxine assures Liberty that Sienna will be back. Sally asks them to tell her that she's very disappointed in Sienna for leaving abruptly. Jesse goes outside for some air. James and Grace agree to never mention shooting Mercedes ever again - unaware Jesse has heard everything. Jesse tells Grace that he knows what she did to Mercedes. Grace worries, and is interrupted by Courtney's arrival. The celebrant begins the ceremony. Courtney tells Jesse why she's here marrying him. Jesse does the same, delivering a heartwarming speech which Courtney loves. He vows to protect her and Iona and "never let the darkness in", looking at Grace. Jesse later makes a speech at the reception. Grace tells James that Jesse knows, James says that he knew that he should have confessed. Jesse thanks Courtney, Liam and the bridesmaids. Grace says that they need to speak to Jesse as soon as possible. Warren doesn't want to take Brody on a road trip. Brody reminds Warren that he has no clue, and that he can call the police on him at any time. Joel stops Warren from charging at Brody. Warren tells Brody that when he finds Sienna, he will hurt her, but Brody says that the twins will resent her for doing so. Brody plans to find Sienna, but Warren wants to use his contacts. Warren reluctantly agrees. James and Grace speak to Jesse. Jesse is furious that Liam knew all along, and that Grace couldn't pretend for one day that the Donovan family were a normal family. He says that he is going to the police but James makes clear that he's not going to get sent down. Grace tells him to leave and tries to change Jesse's mind. He thinks she will never change. Joel goes with Warren and Brody to find Sienna. Jesse has decided not to go the police, but he is going to tell Sylver everything. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *Celebrant - Eve Burley Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020